


Uh!

by Jappa13



Series: Frerard For Everyone! [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bob still in band, Boys Kissing, Concerts, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Grinding, Intense, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have a moment on stage during DESTROYA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh!

**Author's Note:**

> Bob is still in the band.
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

Tonight was different. The absolute thrill and adrenalin from performing onstage had hit a new wonderful high. Gerard was singing his heart out, Bob was playing harder than ever, Ray was absolutely shredding, Mikey jumping around and Frank throwing himself about.

 It was intense.

 It was amazing.

 The next song they were playing was Destroya and Gerard knew that it was going to be very, very hot.

 Ray started the rift and soon Frank followed, throwing himself around, jumping into the equipment on the stage, into his fellow bandmates and rolling around on the ground. Mikey and Frank leaned against each other, playing ferociously.

"Don't believe what they say!"

Gerard sang with all his energy, screaming, yelling, moving and the crowd were going wild. His hand slid down his chest provocatively and he fell to his knees. It was intense. It was almost euphoric.

Then came his favourite part. The part which he may have received some help from Frank to record.

"Uh Uh Uh…"

At the sound of the grunts, Frank rushed over to Gerard, pushing into his space. They were pressed together tight - Frank's guitar hanging forgotten as their limbs wrapped around each other.

"Uh Uh Uh…"

Frank started a slow filthy grind, smirking wickedly as the crowd's screams intensified even more. Gerard's hard on pressed into his thigh, his own hidden by his abandoned guitar.

The rush of pleasure and adrenalin was getting too much, Gerard threw his head back moaning earnestly. Frank soft chuckle catching on the mike and echoing out to the crowd.

All too quickly it stopped. The next verse started and Frank tore himself away from Gerard with an exaggerated wink and a sloppy kiss to his cheek.


End file.
